<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Monster of His Own by AmandeBw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778968">A Monster of His Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw'>AmandeBw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewrites [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, Will Graham serial killer magnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:39:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandeBw/pseuds/AmandeBw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has always been scared of his monsters, but now he knows there’s nothing to fear. After all, the scariest monster he knows will protect him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rewrites [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Monster of His Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Will had always been afraid of his monsters, whether they were real or an unfortunate side-effect of his encephalitis. But after being with Hannibal for three years, Will knew he had nothing to fear. He had, after all, the worst monster of all as his protector. He had the utmost faith in his lover’s capabilities and knew the man would protect him until his last breath. Hannibal was nothing short of possessive.</p>
<p>    So when people insulted him, calling him a gold-digger or a slut he didn’t pay them any attention. He knew that by the end of the month they’d either be dead and their flesh on his plate or they would go “missing.” When serial killers became infatuated with him - after the 30th guy, Will was seriously wondering if he was some sort of magnet for murderers - he knew that the poor fools wouldn’t even be able to touch him before Hannibal would tear them to shreds. And when the nightmares came and the fear would set in, he knew that Hannibal would promptly wake him up and take care of him before sending him back to a peaceful sleep. With Hannibal by his side, Will was undefeatable.</p>
<p>    But even knowing this, Will never told a soul. Not good old Jack, who would arrest his love without a thought. Not sweet Alana, who would urge him to run and tell Jack. Not even his beloved protector knew. As much as Will loved Hannibal, he wasn’t looking forward to spending weeks locked up until he could convince Hannibal that he wouldn’t betray him.</p>
<p>    Nevertheless, considering all the protection he had, Will had never expected that someone would actually be able to kidnap him. Unfortunately, this was a result of the man taking him not because of his identity but because of how he looked. Was he seriously some kind of serial killer magnet? If it wasn’t for his brain, they came for his looks… Hannibal was not going to be happy. Anyways, this oversight meant his kidnapper hadn’t popped up on either the FBI’s radar or Hannibal’s. If he was honest, Will almost pitied the man for what Hannibal would do to him when he finally found them. His possessive lover would delight in torturing the man for weeks to come for even daring to touch him. Really, wannabe rapists/stalkers should do their research a bit more before picking a victim. Why have a brain if you weren’t going to use it? Maybe Will could convince Hannibal to remove the man’s brain when he was done with his fun, his kidnapper obviously didn't need it.</p>
<p>    When they arrived at the man’s home - and can he just say how original a cabin in the woods is? - he was brought to the cellar where a nice and shiny cell awaited him. Could this get more cliche? Really? At this point, he doesn't even need to wait for Hannibal to come. He could probably escape and take down this idiot on his own within the next ten minutes.<br/>
In the end, Will decided that he didn’t want to go home injured today so he’d wait for Hannibal to come to get him. Since his kidnapper had left to do who knows what - well, Will knows what he just doesn’t want to think about it - he decided to use this time to continue working on his mind palace.</p>
<p>    A few hours later, Hannibal arrived at his cell, dragging his kidnapper - who looked as if a wolf had mauled him but was somehow still alive - with blood all over his suit.</p>
<p>    Will briefly glanced at the man before looking towards his cannibalistic lover and saying, with contempt in his voice, “I love you Hannibal, but if you try to feed him to me I will murder you. His flesh isn’t even good enough to serve as dog food.” Hannibal stared at him, shocked - and that wasn’t something you saw every day, it was a shame he didn't have his phone and therefore couldn’t take a picture - before his gaze turned into his usual fond one and he replied, “Of course not my dear Will, I’d never dare to serve you such trash.”</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>